


carved from marble

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, GET IT, HAAAAA, M/M, and im like, eli ur a writer, i have no idea whats happening tbh, i want to fucking kill myself lmao, im going to fling myself into the sun, im so funny, like it doesnt happen but adam thinks about it, please laugh, sex mention, shit ur so write, so ignore them lmao, the classes adam is doing homework for are like one hundred percent pulled from whatever, there's a serious lack of pynch content so i was like dang, theyre so hecking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What are you looking at?” Ronan snarled from the couch.Adam smiled at him.“You look pretty, Ro.”Adam twirled his pen in his fingers and watched red creep up from Ronan’s chest to his neck to his face.“Fuck off, bitch-face.”





	

“What are you looking at?” Ronan snarled from the couch.

Adam smiled at him.

“You look pretty, Ro.”

Adam twirled his pen in his fingers and watched red creep up from Ronan’s chest to his neck to his face.

“Fuck off, bitch-face.”

Ronan was staring at Adam’s hands, dusted with freckles, the tendons in his wrist flickering. The pen twirling, on Adam’s part, was, of course, intentional. He was well aware of Ronan’s fascination with his hands, and though he would never understand it, he was not above using the knowledge to mess with him. It was a game they played. There was no point system and no reward other than knowing the other was just as in love with them as they were, but it was a game nonetheless.

Adam’s lips twisted into a smirk and he resumed his homework. He hadn’t been lying when he said Ronan looked pretty. He always did, with his high cheekbones and perfect cupid’s bow lips. Adam thought he looked like a Greek god, carved from marble, Adam’s apple prominent against his neck. It drove him mad to see Ronan sprawled out across the couch, Chainsaw nestled on his stomach.

                Adam thought about that stomach. About how just a few nights ago he’d trailed kisses down it and took Ronan in his mouth. About how thick and heavy and hot it had felt. He felt his ears burning. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He had homework to do. History and English and physics and linguistics and oh god. The sounds Ronan had made that night and every night before that were seared into Adam’s mind.

                History. History and English. History and English and physics and linguistics. Adam cleared his head. God, he was such a horndog sometimes. It was horrifying.

                “Hey, Parrish, watch this,” Ronan grabbed one of the perpetually glowing orbs from the air and threw it at Adam.

                Halfway to him, it started blaring Ronan’s choice techno rock. Chainsaw screeched and Ronan bust out laughing. He stroked Chainsaw’s feathers in an attempt to soothe her, and Adam stared.

                “what the hell kind of a dream object is this?” he held the ball in his hand, trying to find a way to turn it off.

                “ambience,” Ronan said, lips peeling back in a savage grin.

                Adam’s heart pounded. That smile, while not the softest of looks, never failed to make Adam feel like perhaps he had done something a little dangerous. It was hurtling through the air so fast you couldn’t breathe. It was almost as dangerous as kissing him.

                Adam chucked the thing at Ronan.

                “shut it off, I’m trying to study.”

                “liar.”

                Ronan had been. Neither Adam’s hands or eyes had moved for a solid two minutes.

                “why, baby?” Ronan caught the ball and the pounding beat grew louder. “you don’t like my music?”

                “not as much as I liked the way you looked spread out beneath me.”

                Oh. Adam was thinking about sex again. Jesus _Christ_. Why was he so thirsty?

                Ronan’s face was burning, clearly also remembering the night they’d spent together just a few days before.

                He sneered and threw the orb back to Adam.

                “you can change the song, shithead.”

                Adam plucked it out of the air and traced his fingers over its surface.

                “how?”

                “the time has come for you to use your brain for something other than studying. You just have to think at it.”

                “think at it. Okay.”

                Adam turned the device, still blasting Ronan’s terrible electronic screaming, in his hand and hummed to himself.

                Ronan groaned.

                “Panic! At the Disco? Really?”

                “hey! You like them too.”

                “its eight PM. Is this really the time for them?”

                “is it the right time for your trash can banging?”

                “fuck yeah.”

                “fine. Okay. I’ll change the song.”

                Adam knocked at the floating ball with his wrist and a song unfamiliar to Ronan began playing.

                “this one’s for you, Ro,” Adam’s lips tilted prettily and Ronan’s eyebrow arched.

                “get out your guns, battle’s begun, are you a saint or a sinner,” Adam sang, a smirk plastered to his face.

                Ronan stared, desperately trying to keep from blushing.

                “if love’s a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger.”

                Adam’s facials were hopelessly exaggerated, to the point of being ridiculous, but _god_ , it was adorable. The chorus ended and Adam winked, looking back down at his paper still singing with the music.

                Ronan, red in the face from embarrassment, was going to be the death of him. Knowing it was because of him killed Adam even more. Adam was in love and the thought of Ronan loving him just as much was almost too much to bear. Thank goodness he did not shoulder the burden alone. Ronan was there. As he always was.

                Adam had not heard Ronan move next him, so looking up and finding him gazing at Adam, chin resting on his hand, came as a most pleasant surprise.

                “you’re smiling,” he said, reaching up to place his fingers on Adam’s cheek.

                Ronan was a big fan of physical contact and Adam had found that he was too. He leaned into the touch and turned his head, lips pressing to Ronan’s palm.

                “yeah. I am. “

                Ronan’s skin was yellow in the soft glow of the kitchen light, the shadows of his cheekbones that much more prominent. He was all angles and hard lines, but there was a certain softness in his eyes when he and Adam were alone.

                “you wanna know why?” Adam asked, unable to keep the playful tilt of his lips hidden.

                Ronan ran his tongue over his canines.

                “tell me why.”

                “I was thinking about you and how you’re the most beautiful boy I know.”

                “beautiful? I’m starting to think you only want me for my body, Parrish.”

                “inside and out, love.”

                Ronan flushed. Pet names were Adam’s strong suit and Ronan’s greatest weakness.

                “you too, fucko.”             

                Adam really did think Ronan was the most beautiful boy he knew. Gansey was attractive in the way that made you want to take him to meet your parents. Declan Lynch was attractive was attractive in the way that made you want to drop your pants, and Noah had been attractive in the way that made you want to hold him in your arms and never let go. None of them had Ronan’s sense of pure danger, though. None of the disaster that whirled around him like a hurricane.

                Loving Ronan was the pounding of your heart right before the drop on the rollercoaster. It was magic roaring through Adam’s veins whenever he went near Cabeswater. Loving Ronan Lynch was plunging head first into a fire and thinking it was the most amazing thing you’d ever experienced.

                “I love you, Ronan.”

                Another thing Adam was good at: blatantly stating how he felt. He went after what he wanted with his entire being and Ronan was exactly what he wanted.

                “I love you too, Parrish.”

                Ronan and Adam still picked fights with one another. Ronan still called Adam a _fucker_ and Adam still thought Ronan was too impulsive for his own good, but finally being allowed to have what they wanted for so long had made them both strangely soft around each another. Blue said it was disgusting. Gansey thought it was a miracle and Henry found it hilarious. And Noah… well, Adam thought Noah would think they were adorable.

                “hey, Ro?”

                He lifted his head from his arms and blinked his eyes open. Adam had blanked out for longer that he thought, apparently.

                “yeah?”

                “I can feel Cabeswater coming back.”

                “I’m a dreamer, Adam.”

                “mm.”

                Ronan’s eyes were half closed and his voice groggy. He rarely slept for fear of what he would find in it, and Adam was glad whenever he could get even a little rest. Seeing Ronan so utterly ruined from watching Gansey die and losing Noah destroyed Adam.

                He brushed a hand lightly over his shoulder and smiled softly. Adam was in love and it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> ha haha ahahahaha i want to die. cathc me on the astral plane. ahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. probably this was a little (or maybes a lot) out of character. i forgot if chainsaw was a dude or a gal im sorry. the song adam sings is angel with a shotgun by the cab btw. this is kinda mush cause i wrote it in classes and stuff so if you regret reading it im soz follow me on tumblr at xinhuas ;-)


End file.
